bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloon
If you're looking for the Bloons game, click HERE A Bloon is the main enemy in the Bloons Games. In Bloons and its sequels, normal Bloons will pop with one hit no matter what color. In the Bloons Tower Defense Games and Bloons Super Monkey, Bloons come in different layers, taking multiple hits to pop them. __TOC__ Bloons Tower Defense The Bloons Tower Defense series introduces Bloons in a different way to pop them. Unlike the Bloons in previous Bloons games, different colors of bloons contain different layers of bloons. For example, a Red Bloon has an RBE of 1, but a Blue Bloon contains a red Bloon, meaning its RBE is 2. A Green Bloon contains a Blue Bloon which contains a Red Bloon, so its RBE is 3. 'Bloon Layers' Below are the different layers of Bloons in the Bloons Tower Defense: ---- 'Red Bloon' A red bloon. It was the slowest bloon in BTD until the B.F.B and the Z.O.M.G came. In Bloons Super Monkey it spawns from an MOAB. RBE 1. The Power Blops from Bloons Super Monkey come from this bloon. First comes at round 1. ---- 'Blue Bloon' A blue bloon. RBE 2, contains 1 Red Bloon and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of ~1.33 compared to Red Bloon. First comes at round 3. ---- 'Green Bloon' A green bloon. RBE 3, contains 1 Blue Bloon and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of ~1.85 compared to Red Bloon (faster than blue). First comes at round 6. ---- 'Yellow Bloon' A yellow bloon. RBE 4, contains 1 Green Bloon and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of ~3.26 compared to Red Bloon (faster than green, but slower than pink). First comes at round 11 in BTD4 and BTD5. ---- 'Pink Bloon' A pink bloon. Contains 1 Yellow bloon, RBE 5 and, in BTD5, moves at the relative speed of 3.35 compared to Red Bloon (currently the fastest bloon). Introduced in BTD4, First comes at round 15. ---- 'Regrowth Bloon' Regrowth Bloons first appear in BTD5 after you see pink bloons. Any type of non MOAB-Class Bloon can be a Regrowth Bloon. As their name implies, they regenerate after being hit, adding another layer every second (until they reach their original form or are completely popped). First comes at round 17 (As Yellows). ---- 'Black Bloon' A black bloon. This bloon, along with the white bloon, is the smallest bloon and are the two strongest bloons appearing in BTD1. RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons(Yellows in BTD3 and before then). Immune to explosions. In BTD5 it moves at the relative speed of ~1.8 compared to Red Bloon (like a green). First comes at round 20. ---- 'White Bloon' A white bloon. This bloon, along with the black bloon, is the smallest bloon and is one of the two strongest bloons appearing in BTD1. RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons(Yellows in BTD3 and before then). Immune to being frozen. In BTD5 it moves at the relative speed of ~2 compared to Red Bloon (Slightly faster than a black). First comes at round 22. ---- 'Camo Bloon' Making its debut in BTD4, this has an army look. RBE 11, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. In BTD5, however, it can be any type of bloon, just like a Regrowth and is identified easily by the army markings. First comes at round 24(As a green). ---- 'Zebra Bloon' A zebra pattern bloon. RBE 23, contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon. Immune to explosions and freezing. But if the ability Absolute Zero is used in Bloons TD 5 on it or if a Ice Tower with Snap Freeze freezes (only in BTD4) a Rainbow bloon the Zebra bloon will get frozen also. In BTD5 Zebras move at the relative speed of ~1.8 compared to Red Bloon (like a green). First comes at round 26. ---- 'Lead Bloon' A bloon encased in lead. RBE 23, contains 2 Black Bloons. Lead bloons were introduced in BTD2 and appeared in every Bloons TD game since. Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp (darts, blades, spiked balls, road spikes, boomerangs shurikens, etc.). They are also immune to the Super Monkey's Laser Vision and a Sniper Monkey without a Full Metal Jacket upgrade. Unlike other Bloons, Lead Bloons are too heavy to be picked up by Tempest Tornadoes or Whirlwinds.They can't be destroyed by anything sharp without using Monkey Intelligence Bureau or M.I.B Call To Arms. In BTD5 lead Bloons move at the same speed as a Red Bloon and M.O.A.B. This bloon can be even slower than a Z.O.M.G with glue, arctic wind, etc. . First comes at round 28. ---- 'Rainbow Bloon' A rainbow bloon. Also the strongest bloon in BTD2. RBE 47 (6 in Bloons Super Monkey), contains 2 Zebra Bloons (BTD4-BTD5). In Bloons Tower Defense 2 and BTD3, it contains 2 Black Bloons & 2 White Bloons. In BTD5, Rainbow Bloons move at the relative speed of 2.5 compared to Red Bloon (faster than a green but slower than a yellow). First comes at round 12 of BTD2 and BTD3, but round 35 in BTD5. ---- 'Ceramic Bloon' A bloon with a clay covering. If you pop the clay layer you will not get money until you pop the rainbow bloon. RBE 104 (84 in BTD3, 16 in Bloons Super Monkey), contains 2 Rainbow Bloons. Takes 10 (9 in BTD4) hits to break it open. Although it can be hit by Glue Gunners, it won't be slowed down by them. It can be harmed by Corrosive Glue and all upgrades after it. In BTD5, ceramics move at the relative speed of ~2.6 compared to Red Bloon (Slightly faster than a Rainbow Bloon). First comes at round 40 of BTD5, 31 in BTD3. ---- 'Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)' A big blue blimp debuting in BTD3. RBE 616 (613 in BTD4). After 200 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 ceramic Bloons. Fans often call it the''' M'other '''O'f A'll '''B'loons. Speed: Similar to a red. This is the only bossed typed bloon that has no eyes. First comes at round 46, 37 in BTD3. ---- Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) A big red blimp making its first appearance in BTD4. Is the slowest bloon in BTD 4. RBE 3164 (2884 in BTD4). After 700 hits, it gets pops and opens to reveal 4 M.O.A.Bs. This bloon is sometimes called a B'ig '''F'at B'''loon. A Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) moves at a relative rate of ~0.4 the speed of a Red Bloon (slower than a M.O.A.B.) First comes at round 60. ---- Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) The Z.O.M.G. is a new MOAB Class Bloon type that appears in the latest Bloons Tower Defense Game, Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a black blimp with a skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is the new strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains 4 B.F.Bs (each of them produce 4 M.O.A.Bs each). It has an RBE of 16,656. After 4,000 hits, it gets destroyed and opens to reveal 4 B.F.Bs. Often pronounced "ZOMG" after the expression. Some people call it The Z'ombiebloon '''O'f 'M'ighty 'G'rumpyness.(Because of its angry eyes.) Z.O.M.G. bloons are immune to many abilities, such as Monkey Pirates, Glue Striker, Absolute Zero, Ground Zero (and only takes 1000 damage from MOAB Assassin and Bloon Annihilation rather than instant poppage). It's the slowest bloon. It can hardly be immobilized by the Cripple MOAB of the Sniper Monkey, and Mortar Battery´s Pop and Awe Ability. The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) moves at a relative rate of 0.2 Red Bloon Speed (slower than a B.F.B.). ---- This is a bloon hierarchy as of BTD5: Abilities Camo Bloons In BTD4, the Camo Bloon was a unique bloon type of RBE 11, containing 2 pinks. In BTD5, however, any bloon lesser than an MOAB may have a camo attribute. Any bloon with this attribute may only be targeted by certain towers unless under the influence of a Radar Scanner Monkey Village. Regrowth Bloons In BTD5, any bloon less than an MOAB may have this attribute which causes them to gain back lost layers over time. No layers over its original may be gained. Bloons on a higher tier than Pink may multiply. (A black bloon gets popped into 2 pinks, which turn into 2 blacks, which get popped into 4 pinks...) Trivia *Starting in BTD5, any bloon can be Regenerating or Camo, so that only a Mortar Tower with Signal Flare can successfully de-camo a bloon. Bloons can also be both types at once! This does not apply to the MOAB class. *It is possible for a Red Bloon to be a Regrowth Bloon and not come from a bloon before it, even though it gets popped in one hit. *If you pop a Rainbow Regrowth Bloon it will release two Zebra Regrowth, and after no pops for a while, it'll turn into two Rainbow Regrowth. The same effect applies to Ceramic bloons, Zebra bloons, Black bloons, Lead bloons and White bloons. *Ceramic Regrowth, when popped, will not recover 1 of the Ceramic layers at the time. It'll just restore to a full Ceramic. Also, half-popped Ceramic Regrowth Bloons will not recover to an unpopped Ceramic Regrowth. *All MOAB-Class Bloons can be hit out of range of tower and this effect gets more noticable when dealing with stronger MOAB-Class Bloons such as the B.F.B. and the Z.O.M.G. The harder the bloon is to pop the bigger the range of the tower can hit it from. This may be due to the bloon being very large. *Only the Pink Bloon and it's descendants cannot duplicate into another Regrowth Bloon. *One of reasons there are no regen M.O.A.Bs is because it would look too weird. Category:Bloon Types Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Games Bloons